1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video and audio devices capable of manipulating, modifying and monitoring video signals generated by interfaced video and audio sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The manipulation of video and audio signals in T.V. studios have been in constant evolution over the years. The professional and semi-professional users of the video special effects need non-complex, easy to operate and accurate means of introducing and superimposing video signals from different sources. The impracticality of carrying heavy equipment with the required special effects capability to remote areas where impromptus recording is taking place, coupled with the usual inability of electrically feeding this equipment, has created a need for a simple device that may be easily operated and inexpensive to manufacture.
No other device in the market at the present time has the features herebelow claimed and disclosed.